500 year history all reviews now
by Sinyi
Summary: when yoh asakura started to search for his guardian ghost in the new town he uncouvers the family history for 500 years. a marriage agreement between the asakura family and the arukasa family. but now anna suddenly appeared . now is yoh going to tell her?


" Voices in her mind, including her thoughts, and voices" 'Talking' [Describe setting] First episode [Setting: in a dark night of mid summer a girl is lying on her bed thinking about the even that had happen today.] [Episode 1] In a little town of Japan where people lived, moved and go to school, but no one could have thought, thought that sprites and ghosts lives here for more than 600 years, and also shamans who are waiting to choose the one ghost guardian who both will be chosen each other for life. "Hi I am Sin I live here on this little town I love to read, I love to watch T.V. no not for fun just that to keep up with the world it is kind of interesting sometimes, I love ghost and sprites they are mysterious and fun I wonder if I can meet one some day that would be fun, I live here alone in this big house, it was my parents' before they have gone away and before that was my grandpa's and was his grandpa's too, I could not quite remember them really I had a nanny who lived with me until I was five then she passed away too, I guess I just experienced death too much I do not really feel any thing any more. So I grow up all by my self, my nanny taught me lots of stuff one side is education then the other side is well I guess what it takes to be a lady and stuff, I also used a lot of time to learn how to be a fighter and a worrier, I do not like to be a lady, It takes to much from you and rules too but I learned them but act just like myself, I guess a lady will be needed sometime in the future. My nanny told me that my family was very rich and successful many people was very jealous and that was how my parents both got killed but before they had died they gave my nanny a bracelet and have me wear it when I am ready, and I have no clue when ever that is so any ways today was just another day at the boring school, actually no, the little short Manta said he had seen ghost on the hill near my house people in my class did not believe it but some how I feel differently towards the story manta told some how I believe him, that ghost are somewhere on the hill and tomorrow night I will be there and wait for it to come out. ah so any ways just one more thing before I go to bed, there was a new kid in my class his name is Yoh." [Next day at school] "Last night I slept to late so this morning I feel horrible this morning but since I am such good student I still went to school." 'Hi Sin' 'hi' I said "that was one of my class mate her name is faith she is fine but I really like her long brown hair, mines are short and very dark brown color" Sin and faith went to there locker together there lockers were near by each other. 'Sin you look horrible, are you ok?' 'Yea I am fine just that I was so tired last night and this morning I did not have time to eat since I was almost last for school.' ' You are such a goodie, goodie if I were you I would just stay home for the day' 'no cannot we have school' in the locker room there was also plenty other student sin is very popular in her school lots of boys likes her ' hi Sin you look horrible, you need a lift to you class room, I am here if you need me' 'hi you, watch it, she is mine.' 'No I will help' a bunch of guys round up to sin and started to fight for who would take her to her classroom, but really they are all in for her money. Faith grab Sin's arm and led her out of the locker room the guys did not even notice. In the class room manta was still saying how he saw ghost again last night, "I could not believe he went there again, I will need some sleep if I want to go there night" Yoh was later walked in to the room was his head phone on and heard manta say and said 'yea, ghost are real' but it turn out that no one believed him either. That day in school Sin did not feel very good mostly was because she did not eat at all this morning, on her third period, it was math she finally could not take it any more, she fainted right in front of her class 'miss Sin are you all right?' Sin did not answer, Yoh was sating right beside her and his attention was finally moved towards her 'call her parents' commanded the teacher ' but Mr. She have no parents.' One of the student in the class said ' all right than would any of you would want to got her home than?' no one answered, Sin's eyes opened and she woke up and realize she fainted just then ' Mr. I will go home on my own, I will be fine' 'but you are not strong enough Sin.' Said one of the schoolmates ' I am fine,' Sin stood up and walked around, but little do they know that she was using all her strength to just to stand up 'fine Sin you might go home on your own, but be careful' 'yes, Mr.' "finally I got of class, lucky my house is not far" she kept up with her strength and got home safely and she slept. " Wear the bracelet night" "What was that, what does it mean?" Sin finally woke up and feel much better and it was almost sunset 'o, no I am late' she grab not only one of her shirt and some food but also the bracelet let she had been told in her mind when she got to the hill yoh and manta was already there, manta was tied to a tree " I would better hide" she thought" that night was very cold for a summer night she carefully hold the bracelet in her left hand and rapt her self even closer in the jacket she bough with her, she did not were the usual tom boy jean and t-shirt but a very lady like dress and a fox far jacket. ' Hi my name is yoh, and this is manta, my buddy and I would like to hang around with you guys' Sin was watch behind a tree ' ha you little kids would like to hang around with us, will you will need to know how to pass this' the man looked at the two people beside him and eyed them to go and fight yoh "oh no yoh is in trouble." before she could finish her thoughts she heard ' sprit form, unity' and yoh's eyes becomes red and sounds differently. And he take the two big man down with easy 'now can I join' said yoh, but all of them was all ready gone 'yoh, what happen?' said manta, and Sin would also like to know. [Yoh and manta are fixing the stones] 'Yoh, what you did there was really awesome' 'no it was nothing,' 'so you are really a shaman,' 'yeah' 'can you teach me how to fight like that sometimes?' 'Will you need to be shaman to do that' 'oh, what's a shaman?' 'Let's leave that for next time ok?' "I would better live now, since I have been here all night, and I am pretty sure I would not" she moved carefully so yoh and manta would not know that she is here but walking with no sound seamed impossible. 'Who is there?' sin knows it is not a good idea to just run away, so she showed her face 'Sin is that you' said manta 'yea, sorry, maybe I should not be here' 'manta who is this girl' yoh whispered ' she is the pretties, smartest and the most popular girl in school' 'I do not know her' 'she went home today, I think it was because she fainted in class her family is very rich all the teacher do as she demand, but she is a very nice person, I never got close to her, but there was this ones I for got to do my homework, and she did it for me' 'oh, I see' 'hi my name is yoh, I am the new kid in school' yoh said loudly to Sin ' nice to meet you, but I know who you are' 'o, you do, that's nice' when Sin turned around and ready to go home the bracelet in her hand caught yoh's attention. 'What's your name?' asked yoh Sin answered with out turn around and in a cold voice 'Sin' ' Hi Sin, can you put that bracelet on?' the bracelet in Sin's hand suddenly caught yoh's attention. "I was going to do it any ways. "Sin thought and put the bracelet on. The moment it was on there was little appeared as the bracelet disappeared in to her arm. Sin suddenly felt odd. And a second later she was fine. 'So may I ask you full name?' said yoh 'why?' 'Well I was just thinking that you might be a shaman' 'a shaman?' 'Yea, cannot you remember?' 'Yes, I can remember a bit and my name is Sin Arukasa' after hearing that name it gave yoh a sudden shock [yoh's thoughts] "it cannot be the family my grandpa told me about and she is the one I am going to marry to" 'manta, yoh why do not you can to my house for some tea?' 'Sure' soon they were in front of Sin's house it was a huge house the out side is shining under the moon light 'this is my house and today is the most beautiful day of the whole month, the out side is made of moon stone.' Sin went beside the door and entered the pass word of the house.' 'Very long, but they are not numbers, they are the names of all my family member' 'but you family is so big every one would know the pass word,' 'yes, that would be if they really know what you families names are, you see there is another side of my family that no one knows, very little truth is out there in the open, and very much very thing is a big lie, even to me, just a few days ago I found out my nanny did not die by accident, she was suppose to die when I can take care of my self, on outer families are allowed to stay with any families longer that five years, and just for the keep of the secret, they would kill there selves, but of course they had a chance to not to, but they were all very royal to my family' ' man, this is like a library in here' as they walked in to the library Sin stopped ' I do not know if I am suppose to let you in here?' 'Why?' 'Cause no one but families are allowed in,' ' what you cannot trust us?' Sin looked away ' come on, I already know one of you biggest secret, that you are a shaman' ' do not say that word!' 'Why?' ' Just do not, yoh what did you know about the bracelete that you made me wear it?' ' Well it was what my grandpa said. I do not really know' yoh had a pause in his sentence, as if he was not sure how to say it, and Sin did not make him do it she just said ' when I wore the bracelet, I remembered, all of my pass, and my families pass, it was made by my great, great, great, great grandpa, using his father's bone, he was ordered to found a sprite and become a shaman king, but he failed of founding one, but every five hundred year, there would be another one, so my family passed it live by live, protecting people from stealing it and at lat it is passed down to the flesh blood five hundred year after and it is me, and I also remember, what your family and my family agreed yoh,' she looked at yoh, but yoh turned away. Late that night, yoh and manta stayed at her house and sleeping in one of so many bedroom in her house, but Sinyi sat on her bed wearing her night grow "this boy who I just met is suppose to be my husband for life? I cannot believe this, was not I suppose to choose my own life and live it? Why did they choose it for me, and how did they know I was supposed to like him? Shaman king, Shaman king, what if he is a shaman king, I do not want to be the first lady, people would wonder, beside I did not even found a sprite yet, I do not even know how to summon one yet." she was so tired she fall asleep in her dream she dreamed about her grandpa and when they made the agreement that she would only marry the one in Asakura's family and close to her age. Also when 500 years ago, how her family member field to take the name of Shaman king. 


End file.
